How do you love someone
by X.Blue.eyed.goddess.X
Summary: What happens when you want something really bad and for that you have to make a big sacrifice? Will you make it for the one you love? And when everyone is against your love, what do you do? And, How do you love someone witout getting hurt? All Human!


**My friend and I came up with this idea. And we think it's really good. But we want to know what you think first. They're all human. So here's a little preview of the characters and what will happen…**

**-The Characters-**

**Selena Gomez- a beautiful girl, nice, outgoing, she finds a reason to smile in everything, she just turned 16 and doesn't have an easy life…her mom died giving birth to her…her dad struggles everyday to pay the bills and take care of her…but that's not her biggest problem…for her 16****th**** birthday she asked god to make her dream come true…and that dream was that her father could find the money to pay for her brother's brain surgery, but what happens when you have to make a big sacrifice to make that dream come true?**

**Jacob Black- He is 22 years old and the biggest jerk in the world…the only thing he does is spend his dad's money on drugs, parties, and women…he's always in trouble but because of his father he always gets away with it…he doesn't work or go to college…he's always drunk or high…but…what happens when his father gets tired with his behavior and finds him the perfect punishment?**

**Bella Black- She is 18 years old and Jacob's sister…but she is very different from her brother…she's beautiful, nice, and a little bit crazy and has the biggest crush on Jacob's best friend, and it seems like he likes her too…but what happens when your father doesn't approve of the relationship?**

**Edward Cullen- He is Jacob's best friend, but he's very different from Jacob…he's not rich, he works, and he doesn't take drugs. He's trying to keep Jacob out of trouble but he can't, and he's madly in love with Bella. But will their love manage to handle everything?**

**Joe Gomez- He is Selena's brother, he's 18 years old…and a year ago he was in a car accident and he is in a coma...he needs brain surgery to get better…will his dad get the money to pay for his surgery?**

**Carlisle Black- He is Jacob's dad and a very rich man. He's starting to get tired of Jacob's behavior and wants to give him a lesson…will his decision help Jacob become a better person?**

**Jackson Gomez- He is Selena's dad and he doesn't make very much money with his job. And he tries to take care of Selena. But sometimes it's hard. He has a lot to handle. And with his son in a coma….he doesn't know what to do.**

**________________________* * *_______________________**

**What happens when you want something really bad and for that you have to make a big sacrifice? Will you make it for the one you love?**

**____________________________* * *________________________**

**Carlisle: Sorry Jackson, but I really can't help you…I don't have so much cash money…I've started a new business and I've invested in a lot.**

**Jackson: It's ok. You've helped us enough already. *gets tears in his eyes***

**Carlisle: *thinks for a moment* but maybe there is hope…maybe if your part of the family some doors will open for you.**

**Jackson: What do you mean by "part of the family" *confused***

**Carlisle: I mean getting your daughter married to my son.**

**_____________________________* * *____________________________**

**Will that marriage last?**

**____________________________* * *_____________________________**

**Jacob: Take a look at yourself…even your dad hates you…he practically sold you and your pretending have a right on me and my money?**

**Selena: *slaps him hard across the face***

**_____________________________* * *___________________________**

**Will love be a part of the marriage?**

**___________________________* * *______________________________**

**Selena: Oh my god Jacob…what happened to you?**

**Jacob: *covered in blood and drunk* An idiot said stupid things about you and no one talks about my wife like that.**

**Selena: Why did you defend me?**

**Jacob: Because I love you *leans in to kiss her***

**__________________________* * *_______________________________**

**What will happen with Edward and Bella?**

**___________________________* * *_______________________________**

**Bella: *opens the door and smiles big* Hey Edward…Jacob's upstairs….I'll go get him.**

**Edward: What if I didn't come here to see Jacob….*pushes her against the wall* what if I came here to see you *kisses her***

**__________________________* * *__________________________**

**When everything's against your love what are you going to do?**

**_________________________* * *________________________**

**Carlisle: I don't want to see you ever again with him…I'll do everything to break you two apart.**

**_________________________* * *_________________________**

**Edward: I don't care if your father doesn't want us to be together…I love you.**

**Bella: I love you too…but what should we do?**

**Edward: Let's run away together.**

**_________________________* * *_________________________**

**What will happen with Jacob and Selena? Will their marriage last? And what about Edward and Bella? Will their love be strong enough to convince everyone around them?**

**__________________________* * *________________________**

**All of this in……How do you love someone?**


End file.
